


Ma Belle

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cameos, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: At a supers get-together, Darcy makes a new friend.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 31
Kudos: 237
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Ma Belle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selene_Aduial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Aduial/gifts).



> So, this didn't quite go as intended, but I like how it worked out . . . so I'm leaving it as is. I really hope my muses kick in a sequel one day. Also, I don't speak either Cajun or French, but I tried my best to do more than just accept Google Translate. 
> 
> Square filled: MCU Kink Bingo - I2 - Accent Kink

[ ](https://imgur.com/ryvB4IK)

“Who the hell thought this was a good idea?”

Darcy Lewis stood at the edge of the bar and stared around the large open room. Leave it to Tony Stark to open a club for one night – and one night only – in order to host a ‘Supers’ party. Not only the Avengers and their various supporters, but the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, and others filled the space, mingling, talking, storytelling, and pretty much showing off their egos. Someone decided the various superhero teams and lone wolves needed to build a network of communication to avoid misunderstandings. Personally, she thought said person – whoever they might be – needed their head checked.

Maybe Xavier would volunteer?

_I think not, Ms. Lewis._

At the soft mental comment, Darcy glanced over to see the wheelchair bound man lifting an eyebrow in her direction. She toasted him, a wry smile curving her lips. _Just a thought, Professor._ His lips twitched in amusement before Bruce retook his attention with a question. Maybe she should have been more upset about having a telepath snooping on her thoughts, but Darcy didn’t really care. People tended to be able to read her opinions just by looking at her face. And anyone who came to a party full of bragging – and antagonistic – superheroes had no business complaining when the world’s greatest telepath kept a mental eye on the insanity. 

Shrugging it off, she went back to her perusal of the room.

“ _Je peux vous offrir un verre?_ ”

Oh, hello . . . 

Turning towards the speaker, Darcy let the intrigued smile slip over her lips. “Handsome, you can talk to me all night,” she replied, a teasing lilt in her tone as she took in her new conversation companion. “But I’m afraid you’ll have to do it in English.” Then she shrugged. “Or Farsi.”

“Ah, _petite_ , you grow more interesting.” The X-Man known as Gambit leaned against the bar, his unusual eyes never leaving her face. “An unusual choice of language.”

“I like being unpredictable.”

“ _Ça c’est bon._ ”

“And now you’re being deliberately provocative,” she giggled.

“Remy Lebeau,” he offered, holding out his free hand. “And it’s an endearing quality of mine.”

“Darcy Lewis – and we’ll see if that holds true.”

“ _Je te trouve très belle_ ,” he murmured, lifting her hand to brush his lips over the back of her fingers.

His ongoing use of French did some odd things to her insides. Not that he needed it – the accent alone would have her attention. Not the smooth Parisian accent she’d heard while following Jane around Europe to pick up odd energy readings; his words held the same flirtatious tone, but also the hint of a slow drawl. The almost sing-song, unhurried cadence sent a rolling wave of warmth pooling deep in her belly. She could imagine a lot of places she’d like to hear that accent – all of them a good deal more private than the crowded part room.

So . . . apparently she had a thing. Who knew?

“You better not be insulting me, Lebeau,” she teased, her smile deepening. “It sounds really pretty, but I’m betting one of mine would kick your ass . . . and it’d be a shame to watch them bloody that face.”

“ _Non_. No insults, beautiful.” Amusement danced in his eyes. “I wouldn’t dare.”

“Smart man.”

“Everything okay over here?” Clint appeared at her shoulder, careful eyes scanning Remy. The X-Man gave him a confident smirk. 

“We’re fine,” Darcy assured him. “He’s being a gentleman.” She touched his arm. “You can come rescue me if Worthington or Storm decide to start flirting.” One corner of his mouth quirked up and he nodded, before giving Remy a warning look. “Now go send Natasha to rescue Pepper before Tony tries to do it and we end up with another scientific showdown.”

“Richards?” Clint didn’t bother looking over his shoulder.

“Yep. Pepper’s bored but too polite to cut him off . . . and Coulson’s busy separating Steve and Summers.” She sent a flashfire grin towards Remy. “Your leader’s the worst, you know that, right?”

“Join the club, _chérie_?” he laughed, glancing at the knot of people in question. “Logan is president and I am the humble treasurer.”

Even Clint chuckled at that. “A thief as treasurer, there’s a thought,” he joked. “Sign me up.” Then he grabbed a glass from the bar. “Guess I better go extradite Pepper before Tony looks up from the science conversation he’s got going with Bruce and McCoy.”

“So easily dispatched?” 

“Like to poke the bear or something?” Darcy wanted to roll her eyes at Remy.

“If you hurt her, we’ll hurt you,” Clint shrugged. “Rogers, Thor, and Hulk will make you regret it immediately, then Stark and Tash will have you looking over your shoulder for the rest of your natural life.” Something hard and sharp gleamed in his smile. “Barnes and I will use you for target practice while Jane figures out how to drop your ass in another galaxy.” One eyebrow flicked up. “If we’re clear?”

“As glass.”

“Good.”

Clint gave him another nod and then headed towards his partner. Darcy watched for a moment before shifting to smile at Remy once again. “I’m surrounded by big brother types,” she shrugged. “And my boss is tiny, but fiercely overprotective.”

“I can’t blame them.” He took a sip from the glass in his hand, dark eyes sweeping over her. “Though I might like to see about pressing some of those buttons.”

Mischief sparkled in her laughter as she reached out to tap one finger against his chest. “The accent might get you a drink or two, handsome,” she advised. “It might even land you a date if you play your cards right.” Then she stepped back to take a drink from her own glass. “But pushing those buttons? That’s probably a fifth date topic at the earliest.”

She watched him put the glass down on the bar, a little smirk playing around his lips. Then he reached into his pocket to pull out a deck of cards and begin to shuffle them. “Pick a card, _chérie_?” he prompted as he fanned them out.

“Why not?” Drawing a card, she flipped it over. Then she blinked at it before sending him an amused look. “Trying to tell me something?”

“You drew the card, _ma belle_ ,” he pointed out. “But the Queen of Hearts? Promising.”

“Nurturing, kind, and full of helpful advice,” she added.

Remy’s attention sharpened. “Have the gift, _belle_?”

“My grandmother did,” Darcy shrugged as she handed back the card. “It’s a family inheritance thing.”

“Full of secrets, aren’t you?” He shuffled the cards once before tucking them back in his pocket. “Makes you much more interesting.” Raised voices drew their attention for a moment, but since it appeared to be yet another power play by various egos, they ignored it. “Maybe you get a drink with me tomorrow? Share a few more?”

“Drink . . . sure,” she decided after a moment. “Secrets? We’ll see how it goes.”

“Oh, _cher_ , I do enjoy a challenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
>  _Je peux vous offrir un verre_? – Can I offer you a drink  
>  _petite_ \- little one  
>  _Ça c’est bon._ \- That’s good.  
>  _Je te trouve très belle_ \- You're very beautiful.  
>  _Non._ \- No  
>  _chérie_ \- darling  
>  _ma belle_ \- my beautiful  
>  _cher_ \- dear or sweetheart


End file.
